Amor a Primera vista Es posible?
by MikoHikari27
Summary: A Kikyo le gusta su mejor amigo de la infancia: Koga pero el le da la noticia de que quiere a otra como se sentirá Kikyo y que pasa si la secuestran quien irá a su recate el chico que acaba de conocer o Koga?
1. el comienzo de todo

El amor a primera vista… es posible ?...

() Notas de la autora y/o acciones de los personajes

_Pensamientos_

Normal

Los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la fantástica mangaka Rumiko y no hago esto con fines de lucro solo para brindar diversión a los lectores de fans para fans queda estrictamente prohibida la copia de esta historia.

Era un día normal para Kikyo Higurashi, se levantó temprano para ir al instituto y en el camino se encontró con su mejor amiga Sango que como todos los días le contaba sobre su novio Miroku –Miroku es tan lindo y tierno- decía ella a lo que Kikyo le respondía –llevas 6 meses contándome de lo "maravilloso" que es ¬¬- -Es porque estoy enamorada- se defendía Sango –a mí eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo- le respondía Kikyo y Sango en su defensa –ya verás que pronto te vas a enamorar- A Kikyo esa idea le parecía ridícula ya que su sueño era ser una actriz famosa y los novios solo le estarían reclamando "por estar ensayando ya casi no nos vemos" o "por qué te besas con este en tal escena" y cosas por el estilo en eso pensaba Kikyo cuando Sango la interrumpió –Mira ahí viene Koga-

Kikyo no pudo evitar sonreír Koga y ella eran los mejores amigos desde que tenían 5 años y desde ahí siempre estaban juntos pero a los 12 años a Kikyo comenzó a gustarle.

Hola Koga- saludaron ambas chicas –hola chicas- dijo el correspondiendo el saludo –Sango no quiero que me lo tomes a mal pero necesito hablar con Kikyo A SOLAS- Sango le sonrió pícaramente a su amiga ya que ella ya sabía que le gustaba Koga y se fue dejándolos solos y Kikyo solo se volteó a ver a Koga y le dijo con algo de emoción –¿qué querías decirme que era tan importante?- y Koga respiro hondo como si le costara trabajo hablar y luego dijo –Kikyo ya que tú y yo somos amigos desde que tengo memoria te tengo que confesar que…. Pues me gusta alguien- Kikyo no podía creerlo y le preguntó más emocionada e impaciente que antes –¿y se puede saber quién es?- Koga volvió a respirar profundo y contestó –pues es… es…. Tu prima Kagome (N.A. Koga está ciego ¬¬)

Kikyo en ese momento comprobó la teoría de que si es posible pasar de ser la persona más feliz del mundo a ser la más deprimida y triste sintió como sus ojos color chocolate comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas por lo que volteó la mirada hacia el suelo. Koga continuó hablando –y quiero pedirte que le preguntes si yo también le gusto- Kikyo se limpiaba una lágrima sin que Koga se diera cuenta y le respondió –si Koga yo le pregunto- Koga se puso feliz y le dijo -¡Gracias Kikyo por eso eres mi mejor amiga!- Kikyo se quedó pensativa un momento y se pensó para sí –si… amigos….- En lo que platicaban sobre el tema de Kagome llegaron al instituto y Kagome se acercó a ellos para saludarlos Kikyo aún se encontraba muy triste y no estaba prestando atención a su mundo real hasta que sintió el codo de Koga en sus costillas Kagome saludó alegremente -¡hola chicos!- y ellos saludaron al unísono –hola Kagome- Koga en ese momento se despidió de ambas chicas para que platicaran sobre el tema que Kikyo y el venían platicando.

Kikyo no quería hablar pero pensó que lo hacía por Koga y no sabe de dónde sacó las fuerzas para poder hablar pero comenzó diciendo –o-oye Kagome ¿te gusta alguien del instituto?- Kagome se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta pero después le respondió –mmmmmm… pues si- Kikyo al oír esa respuesta se puso triste ya que ella sabía que Kagome podría corresponderle a Koga y eso la pondría más triste de lo que ya estaba pero prosiguió -¿quién?- Kagome un poco fastidiada de las preguntas le respondió –¿prima desde cuando te interesa tanto mi vida?- Kikyo notó ese fastidio y le dijo un poco más nerviosa –e-es solo curiosidad- Kagome se calmó más y le dijo –bueno si quieres saber adivina su nombre- Kagome le dijo –con K- y Kikyo tragó saliva –¿e-es Koga?-….

Bueno eso es todo por ahora :D es mi primer fanfic así que espero que les guste J Bueno gracias por leer y bueno en cuanto pueda subiré el próximo capítulo (este es el primero nuevamente pero mejorado :D)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Atte: MikoHikari27


	2. la persona que le gusta a Kagome

El amor a primera vista... es posible? ...

() Notas de la autora y/o acciones de los personajes

_Pensamientos_

Normal

Los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la fantástica mangaka Rumiko y no hago esto con fines de lucro solo para brindar diversión a los lectores de fans para fans queda estrictamente prohibida la copia de esta historia.

-¿e-es Koga?- dijo Kikyo tragando saliva

Kagome la miró asombrada un momento pero luego se rió –prima se me hace que vas a ser adivina jajaja-

–o sea que si es él- Kikyo bajó la mirada

Kagome miró a su prima –Siiiii él es muy lindo y tierno-

Kikyo suspiró –si es muy lindo-

Kagome se sorprendió por esa respuesta –prima no será que….-

Kikyo la miró y respondió nerviosa -¿qué?-

Kagome se acercó a ella y le dijo –¿te gusta Koga?-

Kikyo no sabía que hacer no podía responderle con la verdad así que en un tono nervioso respondió –no como crees-

-que bueno, ya que me invitó a comer esta tarde dijo que tenía que preguntarme algo- dijo Kagome

–q-que bien por ti Kagome- respondió Kikyo destrozada por dentro.

Suena la campana para que las clases comiencen.

–bueno luego te llamo para contarte como me fue- decía Kagome antes de irse

–eso no es necesario- decía Kikyo no quería saber nada de ellos 2

–¡claro que si prima!- le gritaba Kagome

Kikyo ya se había ido llorando al salón.

Ella entra y se sienta en una banca Sango se encontraba platicando con sus compañeras de clase Kirara y Ayumi pero se voltea para preguntarle a Kikyo como le fue.

–oye Kikyo como te….- se detuvo ya que veía que Kikyo estaba llorando y sangraba un poco de su brazo ya que cuando venía corriendo se tropezó y cayó de lado lastimando su brazo

–¡¿qué te pasó Kikyo?!- dijo alarmada Sango

Kikyo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sangrando así que volteó a mirada hacia su brazo –n-no es nada Sango no te preocupes-

-como que no es nada Kikyo ven te llevaré a la enfermería- respondió Sango un tanto molesta por el poco interés de su amiga

–está bien Sango, gracias-respondió Kikyo

En la enfermería le dijeron a Kikyo que solo había sido un raspón pero que había sido bueno que fuera a la enfermería para que no se le fuera a infectar la herida.

Sango recordó lo que le iba a preguntar –¿cómo te fue con Koga?-….

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hola de nuevo!

Este capítulo fue corto lose pero la tarea y estudios me impiden por el momento hacer más u.u pero gracias por leer subiré el próximo capítulo entre mañana y el jueves :D

Gracias!

Atte: MikoHikari27


	3. Chapter 3

**El amor a primera vista... es posible? ...**

() Notas de la autora y/o acciones de los personajes

_Pensamientos_

Normal

**Los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la fantástica mangaka Rumiko y no hago esto con fines de lucro solo para brindar diversión a los lectores de fans para fans queda estrictamente prohibida la copia de esta historia sin permiso de la autora.**

Sango recordó lo que le iba a preguntar –¿cómo te fue con Koga?-

-este pues….. él…. Me dijo que le….gustaba K-Kagome- dijo Kikyo con los ojos cristalinos

-pero yo creí que…..-

-Si yo también creí eso Sango pero no fue así-

-pues lo siento Kikyo….-

-no te preocupes Sango no todos tenemos suerte en el amor- dijo Kikyo sonriendo de manera fingida

-bueno le avisaré a los profesores que faltarás a las clases siguientes-dijo Sango parándose de la silla

-¿por qué?- preguntó Kikyo confundida

-será mejor que te vayas a tu casa Kikyo-dijo Sango saliendo de la enfermería

Kikyo recogió sus cosas y se marchó pero decidió parar en el centro comercial ya que su camisa estaba ligeramente manchada de sangre.

Como ella no era de esas chicas que tardan horas en comprarse ropa (N/A: Como la mayoría xD) decidió comprarse una blusa sin tirantes pero con mangas pero vio una falda de mezclilla y también se la compró, se puso su ropa nueva y salió de esa tienda como iba algo distraída no se dio cuenta de que un chico venía corriendo le dio un leve golpe que la hizo perder el equilibrio pero el chico la tomó del brazo que no estaba lastimado.

-Lo siento no te vi- dijo el chico

-está bien, no me pasó nada- respondió ella y al levantar la mirada se encontró con un chico guapísimo de ojos color ámbar y cabellera plateada ella quedó embelesada por tan apuesto chico.

-pero te espantaste- dijo el chico en tono de burla sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿c-cómo lo sabes?- respondió ella un tanto nerviosa

El chico sonrió de una manera que a Kikyo le pareció que era un ángel caído del cielo

-¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó el chico

-me llamo Kikyo- dijo ella con una sonrisa –¿y tú?-

-me llamo Inuyasha- dijo el extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo

Ella tomó su mano y se saludaron dándose un leve apretón

-bueno gracias por el susto- le dijo Kikyo en tono de burla y se dio la vuelta para marcharse

-¡e-espera!- dijo Inuyasha –_¡¿pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?!- pensó_

Ella lo miró sorprendida -¿ocurre algo?-

-eeeeeehhhhh….. ¿quieres ir comer conmigo?- preguntó Inuyasha

-bueno….. solo si tu invitas- le dijo ella sonriéndole

-claro que yo invito, ¿crees que soy de esos que invitan y luego los invitados tienen que pagar?- dijo el un poco molesto y preocupado de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa

-¿quieres que conteste eso?- preguntó divertida Kikyo

-sabes mejor no digas nada ¿está bien?-dijo Inuyasha en tono de fastidio

Se acercaron a un restaurante de por ahí pero estaba muy lleno y a Inuyasha se le ocurrió una idea

-oye Kikyo ¿qué te parece si te llevo a un restaurante con menos gente?- dijo Inuyasha

-mmmmm…. Bueno- respondió algo nerviosa

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.

Bueno hasta aquí llegó el tercer capítulo espero les guste


End file.
